With the rapid development of technology, audio devices are more and more popular. The people require not only the video and audio playing function of the audio devices, but also require higher reliability of audio devices. In particular incoming 3G era, mobile multimedia technologies are developed also and many audio devices have many entertainment features, such as video playing, digital camera, games, GPS navigation and so on. More sophisticated and compact electronic components are required in audio devices.
In audio devices, a speaker is a common electronic component and mainly used for playback of audio signals. In existing speaker, in order to make the voice coil vibrate stably, a spider is provided at the lower portion of the voice coil. When the spider is made of silicone gel, as the voice coil is fixed directly on the silicone gel spider and the silicone gel is smooth and is deformed easily, plus high temperature created on the voice coil after working, the voice coil is detached easily from the silicone gel spider.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a new speaker which can overcome the aforesaid problem.